


Of Fire and Ice

by Marie



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie/pseuds/Marie
Summary: “For a while I thought the next time I saw you would be a happy occasion – maybe even our own wedding,” Katara replied, standing and staring coldly back at his unimpressed expression as she swept her cloak over her shoulder. “Then after Azula had that monster Zhao cut off my father’s head I began to think that the next time we would meet would be to grieve together. Never once did I think that the first time we see each other in nearly a year would be so you could mock me so openly.”





	Of Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Of Ice and Fire but you don't need to read it.

“Your Grace? The Avatar has arrived. He would like to meet with you.”

Katara sighed, dropping her quill and sending apologetic looks to the Lords around her.

“We have been expecting this,” Bato murmured to her, patting her shoulder gently as he stood and began to usher out the rest of those assembled. “Be strong child.”

“Thank you,” Katara whispered in reply, her eyes dropping to the parchment in front of her as Bato left the tent last with an encouraging smile. The canvas shivered and rustled as someone came into the tent. His boot steps were barely more than a whisper against the thickly packed dirt.

“Should I be bowing and swearing my fealty?”

Katara frowned as she looked up to meet Aang’s stare.

“For a while I thought the next time I saw you would be a happy occasion – maybe even our own wedding,” Katara replied, standing and staring coldly back at his unimpressed expression as she swept her cloak over her shoulder. “Then after Azula had that monster Zhao cut off my father’s head I began to think that the next time we would meet would be to grieve together. Never once did I think that the first time we see each other in nearly a year would be so you could mock me so openly.”

“Katara… you’ve started a war,” Aang said, stepping towards her slowly. “I’m not quite sure why you thought I would just stand aside and let you do this. Queen in the North? You’ve seceded and torn the country apart – there’s fighting everywhere.”

“I did not start this war!” Katara shot back and she stabbed her finger into the centre of his chest with each word. “Ozai started this war when he captured my father, killed him and then took Toph Bei Fong as hostage. You should be giving him this speech, not me.”

He grabbed her hand, lacing her soft fingers with his own larger digits. His brows furrowed as he looked at their join hands for a moment before he met her defiant gaze with one of sadness. “I am truly sorry about your father. If I had been in King’s Landing…”

“But you weren’t,” Katara tried to wrench her hand away but his grip held fast. “Only the Gods know where you were – no one knows where you were Aang! You let my father die.”

“If I asked you to stop this,” Aang asked, hurt flashing across his face as he pulled her towards him, “would you? Would you stop this crusade for me?”

Her fingers curled into his robes and cloak as she finally allowed him to pull her into an embrace. She pressed her face against the solid heat of his chest.

“No.”


End file.
